


Winter Tidings

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's Choice, any character(s), honest





	Winter Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



As much as Eddie loves playing out in the snow with Venom, sledding, building snow men and watching Venom create octopus-snow angels, the nights are frightful. 

The bed is cold, nearly freezing. It is too icy to sleep, the damn heater in their crappy apartment is out and the biggest snow storm to hit San Francisco is ragging Hell outside. The only thing keeping Eddie from freezing is Venom, who is wrapped around him like a cocoon, giving off heat like a furnace. 

Still, a little shiver tingle through Eddie, his teeth chattering. Venom slides a little closer, weaving tighter around Eddie. One tentacle brushes up and down his back, and Eddie sighs softly, feeling the warmth soak into his skin. He smiles when Venom nuzzles against his cheek, purring softly, before laying his head on Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie tugs him in a little closer, tucks Venom to his chest. Warm tentacles chase away the cold from his back, leaves him warm to his core. Something akin to euphoria swarms his belly as he basks in the soft kindness Venom gifts him. Eddie breathes in, exhales softly; smiling fondly. 

Nuzzling under Eddie’s chin, Venom begins to purr, rumbling pleasantly, his vibrations coursing through Eddie, soothing and comforting, the rumbles mixed with Venom’s body heat are pure heavenly bliss for Eddie. Pressing a little kiss to the top of Venom’s forehead, Eddie hugs his soul mate to his chest. “I love you, V,” he whispers softly, his lips brushing tenderly over Venom’s warm skin. 

Venom rumbles, purring louder, pearl white eyes closing as he yawns sleepily. “Love you, Eddie. Sweet dreams.” One little last nuzzle across Eddie’s chest, and sleep takes Venom. Eddie smiles fondly as he gives Venom one last hug, cozy warm and completely sated as peaceful dreams take him to a perfect heavenly paradise. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/982081.html?thread=110433857#t110433857)


End file.
